


别养猫咪养我吧

by GUdada



Category: Original Work, 别养猫咪养我吧
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22173448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GUdada/pseuds/GUdada
Summary: *不知道有没有朋友想看后续*快乐脑洞
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *不知道有没有朋友想看后续  
> *快乐脑洞

我最近喜欢上了一个富婆，住在我家对面，只不过……他是个男的。因为富婆只是我对他的爱称，谁让他是我想得到而得不到的男人。 

但现在，有一个天大的机会摆在我面前。富婆，他竟然——开门回家后忘记把钥匙拔下来了！现在那把爱之钥匙就在我面前晃荡，还等什么，那当然是，拔下来！ 

我飞速地跑到小区楼下，配了一把一模一样，在电梯上行的时间，一直在祈祷不要被发现。也许是上天听到了我的祷告，当我颤颤巍巍地把钥匙插回去后，那扇门依旧紧闭着，一切就如我来时那样。 

我打开自家的门，无力地靠在门后，摸了摸依旧跳得很快的心脏，攥紧手中的钥匙，我真是个变态啊。 

分割线 

我最近喜欢上了一个蛇情主播，住在我的手机里面，只不过……他不露脸。再说明白点，他是搞s情的声音主播，他的声音就像那种猫系少年，一声一声地撩拨着人的心弦，像海草一样将我缠绕在深海里，那是无声的诱惑，致命的吸引。 

“嗡嗡”手机震动，消息提示【你的特别关注（别养猫咪养我吧）开播啦！】 

？怎么回事？白日宣淫，平常都是晚上开播的猫咪怎么下午就开播了？虽然不明原因，但我还是开心地进入了直播间。虽然我现在还在公司，但猫咪从不露面，戴上耳机就没问题了。 

【大家好，今天我要悄悄去别人的房间，谁的房间呢？现在不告诉你们】俏皮的声音，是熟悉的感觉。 

‘’咔哒‘’是锁打开的声音。 

【这样真的好刺激哦，我第一次进来，我跟他不熟的，他房间还挺整齐的，好了，让我们去卧室吧。】软软的话语，与平常相比更加小声和颤抖，也许是在紧张吧。 

【他床好软噢~】耳机传来重物落下和吸气的声音。 

【还挺香的，好想这样一直睡着，啊嘞，床边放了好多纸团】 

【味道还挺浓的，他昨晚应该过得还蛮刺激得，哈哈不知道他那根会有多大，大家昨天晚上有来看我吗？】有的有的，托您的福昨天也很快乐，我心里默默答复着。 

【不会的，他那么正经的一个人，才不会看这种直播呐，而且他现在还在上班啊】看一眼弹幕，原来是有人问：万一屋主在看你直播怎么办？害，这么一想还挺刺激的。 

【好了，让我们找找道具，这压箱底的白衬衫我借用几天再还应该不会被发现吧，我再悄悄拿个内裤应该也没事吧，那个纸团我带走两个肯定也没问题，好了道具准备好了，大家晚上再见吧】 

一阵衣物摩擦的声音后，直播就结束了。这次的直播只是个预告嘛，看来晚上才是正戏，期待期待 

分割线 

我今天从富婆那里拿了点衣物，我这算不算入室偷窃啊，现在还回去还来得及，可看着那整整齐齐的白衬衫，把自己埋进去，嘛我个变态舍不得啊。 

睡吧，晚上起来直播完，洗洗就还回去。 

分割线 

“宝宝，我想养只猫咪” 

“喵喵喵”


	2. 误解

懊恼地打开自家大门，鞋子一换，我就瘫倒在床上，该死的领导，大晚上开视频会议，搞什么嘛，不仅让我无偿加班，还让我错过了我的快乐甜心，糟心。 

看着黑黑的手机屏幕，大大的主播下播提示，唉何以解忧，唯有夜宵，外卖点起来！ 

“你好，你的外卖到了，麻烦开门取一下。” 

不错，到的还挺快，刚打开门，就听见砰的一声，对面猛地把门关上，好像我是什么洪水猛兽一样。？？奇奇怪怪，外卖员还没到，应该在电梯里吧，站在门口等一下。 

“不好意思，付先生。” 

接过外卖，已经闻到了黄焖鸡米饭的鲜味，虽然晚上不该吃油的，但这家特别好吃，他们家自腌的酸萝卜也特别下饭，酸中带点辣，超合我口味。 

“你好，苗先生。”对面的门又打开了，好奇的我抬眼看去，有点想吹口哨。 

原来对面住着这么可爱的人，黑黑的头发柔顺地贴在耳旁，居家的长裤外套，暖暖的色调，就是里面的白衬衫有点不协调，莫非是男友衬衫？ 

嘛，点了同一家外卖，也是缘分，以后说不定还能一起拼单呢。 

这么想着，抬手打了个招呼。 

“嗨，你也喜欢吃这家啊。” 

“嗯，好吃。”对方苗先生接过外卖，淡淡点头，关上了门。 

我也关门，嘿嘿，饭饭，我来了。 

分割线 

关上门后，我的心脏还是砰砰跳。 

虽然能看到富婆是很开心，但就有一种考试作弊差点被抓的惊恐，身上还穿着人家的衬衫，明明白白的罪证。还好刚刚反应快，套了个外套裤子，不然就完蛋了。 

香香的的黄焖鸡米饭，本来是我下播后的慰藉，现在你能不能升华一下，变成我跟富婆的红线？我叹着气，点一点包装外壳，看来我的妄想已经糟到连饭都不放过了。 

第二天周六，我照常睡到日上三竿才起，啊，天气不错呢，懒洋洋地洗漱完，打个哈欠，打算去丢个垃圾。 

打开门，发现对面的富婆在忙活什么，真好，又碰见了。但他好像在安监控！！！ 

完球了，大发了，不会被发现了吧，我看我还是趁早搬走吧。 

“苗先生，中午吃饭了吗。” 

哇擦，富婆跟我打招呼了，我该怎么回复，莫非在怀疑我？ 

我点点头，打算逃离这里，可富婆没有放过我。 

“你脸色很差，还好吧。”富婆边说边走了过来，好像想看看我有没有发烧。 

我躲避着，呜呜，富婆真是个好人，我想碰触他，但我不敢啊，总觉得会暴露，很危险。 

“听说隔壁楼有户失窃了，为了安心，我也安了一个，苗先生，有时间也可以弄一个。”富婆尴尬地把手收了回去。 

哈哈，原来跟我没关系啊，放心了。 

“谢谢，我会考虑一下的。”说上话了，就是进步。 

“苗先生的名字是什么呢？总叫先生，作为邻居感觉太生分。” 

“苗望，你呢？” 

“也是两个字，付泊。” 

看着跟富婆相握的手，今天是什么绝世好运气啊，不仅交换了名字，还牵了手。极大的进步啊。我，苗小望，今天真是不得了。 

分割线 

看着苗望关门，我继续我的安装大业，其实这只是个纸膜，吓唬人的，没什么大用，但就是图个安心，嘿嘿，这可不能告诉别人。 

不过苗望看起来蛮冷的，难道是在陌生人面前放不开的类型，熟了就好了？ 

我摸一摸下巴，不知道自己又误解了别人。


End file.
